UnTaimed Love For Ebony
by RainaUchiha
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a New Student at the Konoha High School, And what his luck, he backtalks the 'Leader' of the school. Allthough he thinks he'll have it easy, he gets the opposite. Im not good at summaries, But it's going to be good! Review please! :3


The land was quiete, And everything was still. Konoha Villaige had not had any action around for three years, At least. Birds fluttered every inch of the sky, The trees breathing, Swaying in the wind that caused them to moan in pain, Moving like that must be difficult. Yet, They stand for it, And do not fall, All so the creatures only human in name can call them beautiful.

A staggering blonde made his way down the stairs of a two story house, groaning, And rubbing sleep from his eyes. It was almost Eight O'Clock, And he would be late for school if he didn't hurry. Konoha High started at Eight Thirty sharp, Which made him angry. Who would have guessed, He wasn't a morning person?

Naruto walked into the kitchen of his empty house, And immidiatly went to the fridge, Opening it, And digging, Exploring every inch. 'Theres gotta be something in here..' he thought, Being rather frustrated and hungry. His stomach complained, And he sighed. Another day he would go without breakfast, And lunch because he didn't have the money for it. Reaching over to the counter, Naruto grabbed a water bottle, Gulped it down greedily, Then turned and walked back to the stairs, Making it to his room once again. He sighed again, Rather deeply, and made his way to the dresser on the far side. Today being his first day at the school, He wanted to make a good impression, So he dug through the drawers for something good to wear. _'Wait a minute..'_ He shook his head a bit. _'When did I start caring about what other poeple think?'_ Naruto smirked, And pulled out a black shirt, And black baggy pants, Goth pants. he nodded his head. **"Perfect.."** The blonde spoke softly, His big, Baby Blue eyes gazing over himself in the mirror after getting dressed. He took the gel bottle from his dresser-top, And squeezed some into his hand, Shaking his hair thouroly. It was now wet, And down/spikey at the same time, Which made him look better in his opinion. Naruto took the one strap bag from around one of his bed posts, And made his way to the First floor of the house, Then walked out freely. Something told him today would be a good day, Boy did he think wrong.

Making his way into the school after a long walk, Naruto looked around at the poeple staring at him oddly. He glared back in return, Wanting them to look at something else to occupy themselves. _'Why are they.. Looking at me?'_ He thought, And walked to the office rather quickly. He and his care-taker had just moved here about a month ago, And then his caretaker had died, leaving Naruto by himself. Making his way to the office, He walked inside and looked around. A hippy-looking white haired man gazed at him, And licked his lips un-consiouly. Naruto shuddered, Then a woman in the corner, Typing away on her lap-top, Became noticed. **"May I help you, Sugar?"** She asked, Smacking on a peice of gum. _'Eeew.. Office lady.. Gum.. I bet she screws her boss..'_ Naruto thought. **"Hello!"** She shouted. **"I've called you at least four times now! Pay attention!"** She scolded him, And he apologized. **"G-gomen.. I-I need a scheduele.."** He said softly. **"Oh, Come here then."** She stated, Matter-Of-Factly. Naruto watched as she began printing something, And blew a bubble. _Chew chew, Pop, Breathe, Chew, Pop._ She collected the peice of paper from the printing tray, And handed it to him. **"Here you go,"** She began, Sribbling on a peice of paper. **"Follow these directions to get to your first class."** She handed him the paper, And said good-bye. Naruto thanked her, waved, And saud goodbye as well. **"No problem, Gorgeous.."** She whispered, Watching him leave. Being as he was, Naruto didn't hear her, And walked his way out, Looking at the paper covered in first-grade illustrations, And hand writing that wasn't readable. _'What the hell..'_ He sighed. **"Oh well.."** The blonde said softly. **"Oh well, What?"** A soothing voice came from behind Naruto, And he turned his head to yell at them for not minding their business, But stopped. Had he died and gone to heaven? A teenage boy slightly taller then him, Raven hair, And ebony eyes gazed softly at the Blonde.

**"Oui.. Dobe, Are you listening to me? Im talking to you."** On second thought..

**"Dobe!? Who the hell do you think you are!?"** Naruto yelled at the Raven, And kids around them became quiete. No-one had ever yelled, Or even talked to Sasuke, _Sasuke Uchiha_.

The five poeple standing behind him watched, Rather curious as to what the Raven would do next. Garra Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, And Rock Lee.They were all surprised with the results, Sasuke smirked and began walking to class, Earning an angry scoff from the Blonde _'Dobe'. _Maybe this year would be interesting, was the thought going through each of their heads.

**"Stupid bastard!"** Naruto whispered under his breath. _'Riiiiing!'_ **"Is that the bell!? Damnit!"** Naruto yelled, And began running to class before he was late.

--------------------------------------------

**Raina:** _Well? Anyone like it? Im sorry its so short! ;.; Please dun eat me! I've been thinking about this for a while The story I mean . I need Reviews in order to add anymore though! When I get more then ten, I will add another chapter! Yay me! I only had about an hour to write this, So I couldn't work very fast, being under pressure and all . ' _

_Review for me! Ill add more soon:3_

---------------------------------------------


End file.
